A Homecoming
by Tufty1
Summary: Percy had always felt most comfortable at the Burrow, but now that he has reconnected with his family after the war he has mixed feelings about returning home.


With a crack, Percy Weasley apparated onto the winding trail that led to the Burrow. He had apparated a bit further away than necessary and started his way down the dirt path slowly, staring at his feet.

Percy had never been so nervous in his life. He was not used to the feeling - if there was one thing Percy hated most in life, it was feeling insecure. It was something he admitted that he needed to work on. Pride had kept him from too much over the last two years and he wasn't going to let it interfere anymore.

Sensing his nerves, the girl next to him squeezed his hand reassuringly. As Percy looked up to meet her eyes, he couldn't help but give her a small smile. Audrey had not-quite-black hair that cascaded down to her mid-back and dark hazel eyes that Percy had spent hours assuring her were the most beautiful he had ever seen. She was almost as tall as he was and had long, toned legs that often popped into his more private thoughts and dreams.

Squinting his eyes in the bright spring sun, Percy focused his attention on the Burrow as they drew nearer. The last couple visits Percy had taken to his childhood home had not been the most comfortable. He had been forced to accompany Scrimgeour there the previous Christmas, and had gone back with his family a few days earlier following Fred's funeral. When his mother insisted everyone come for lunch this Saturday, Percy knew he had to come clean to his family. He felt as though he couldn't apologize enough for his actions throughout the war, and didn't want to create future apologies for himself by keeping secrets from them now.

As he led Audrey up the stairs to the front door, he heard Charlie, still visiting from Romania, yelling from the kitchen. "Mum, Percy is here - and he's brought a girl with him!" his brother called, voice carrying through the open window.

Percy swallowed hard before pushing the door open and entering the warm kitchen, pulling Audrey in behind him. He was immediately pulled into a one-armed hug from his eldest brother, Bill. When he pulled away, he saw several shocked faces staring at first him, then Audrey, and finally lingering on their clasped hands. She gave his hand another firm squeeze.

Molly quickly bustled over towards them and enveloped Percy into a back breaking hug. He lingered before letting go, wondering briefly how he ever went so long without these comforting embraces from his mother.

"So nice to see you dear, and who is this?" She exclaimed, looking Audrey over.

Audrey slipped her hand out of his and offered it to Molly. "I'm Audrey and by all of your shocked faces, I take it this prat didn't tell you I was coming with him," she said, nudging him playfully. Percy just grinned sheepishly back at the two women. "I do hope it's alright that I'm here, Mrs. Weasley, I'd hate to impose," Audrey continued.

"Nah, anyone who calls Percy a prat is definitely welcome here. You'll fit right in," George interjected before Molly could respond. He came up and clapped Percy on the shoulder, giving the two of them a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Audrey let out a warm laugh that never failed to make Percy melt and introductions were quickly made with the rest of the family. She didn't look even slightly overwhelmed despite the fact that every single one of his siblings, plus Fleur, Harry and Hermione, were already there, milling about the cramped house.

As they all made their way to the over-sized kitchen table and started filling their plates, Percy was not surprised when his mother's attention was focused immediately on him and Audrey. Sure, Harry recently saved the entirety of the wizarding world, but his mother barely glanced his way. Percy drank almost all of his pumpkin juice without taking a breath before answering her first question.

"Audrey and I officially met at the Ministry last summer," he started, somewhat weakly, "She was in the year above me at Hogwarts, though in Ravenclaw, so we were acquainted quickly. We-er… started seeing each other in August…" Percy trailed off here, taking a long pause while he wiped his sweaty palm on his trousers before taking Audrey's hand gently in his and placing them on the table. "Last month, I asked her to marry me and miraculously, she said yes."

All heads that were not already trained on the couple snapped to them abruptly. Ron's fork fell loudly onto his plate, creating a crash that resonated across the suddenly silent room. Both of his parents' jaws had literally dropped, reminding Percy of a comic book character.

It was Ginny who found her voice first. "You're engaged?" she asked incredulously, "But why would you want to marry Percy? You know you are much better looking than he is, right?"

Audrey let out another warm laugh as Percy shot his sister a warning look. He moved his arm around her shoulders, brushing back her dark hair, and turned his attention back towards his mother, trying to gage her reaction. When he had played this moment out repeatedly in his head over the last couple days, Percy hadn't been able to decide if his mother was more likely to yell or cry. Luckily for him, it appeared to be the latter.

"Oh, _Percy_ ," Molly wailed before getting to her feet and hurrying around the table. She pulled both him and Audrey into a suffocating hug. Bill reached over and clapped him on the shoulder while offering his congratulations. The shock was wearing off of the surrounding faces and more of his family muttered their well wishes.

His mother quickly turned the conversation towards wedding plans, for which Percy was grateful. He was able to finally relax and enjoy his mother's familiar cooking as Audrey fielded his mother's questions, only having to agree when consulted. The food was delicious and the kitchen was as warm and noisy as Percy remembered. He did not try to stop his smile as he looked at the beautiful woman next to him. It felt good to be home.


End file.
